


Party Favors

by SkinSlave



Series: Tijuana Bible Study [12]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Anal Sex, Anda/No/Wtf, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Robbery, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Unexpected Visitors, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: M³ Threesome with Shifty and Lifty(Happy Tree Friends AU, threesome, twincest, anthropomorphic cartoon animals)





	Party Favors

The newest addition to the neighborhood settled into a little wine-colored house with a wrought iron fence. The house had been empty for a long time. By the time Manson moved in, it was a bit run-down. It might even have been a little spooky.

Maybe that was why everyone smiled nervously when he handed out the invitations to his housewarming party. Maybe that was why no one came.

Manson sighed sadly, looking around at the red and black balloons and uneaten party food. He didn't want to clean up. Mustering a tiny smile, he turned the light off and headed for bed. 

Outside, two shadows crept over the fence. They scurried toward the window, tripping over one another and grumbling quietly. One produced a crowbar and wedged the window open.

In his room, Manson blinked sleepily. He thought he heard a scuttling sound coming from the living room. After a moment of silence, it came again, waking him fully. He rubbed his eyes and lit a candle.

As he made his way down the hall, the noises grew louder. The candlelight fell on the hardwood floor, the antique molding and, finally, the source of the racket. Two green raccoons tottered on a chair in the center of the room, one on the other's shoulders. Manson recognized them as brothers - Lifty and Shifty. Shifty was trying to saw through the support that held a large, ring-shaped crystal chandelier.

The cat gasped in surprise and reached for the light switch. The intruders fell to the floor and clambered over one another. Shifty hid the saw behind his back and pointed vigorously at Lifty. The brother held his hands up defensively. In one was a burgundy card.

Manson laughed as he realized what must have happened. The invitation listed the party time as "6pm - ?" so of course they had assumed it was still going on. And why couldn't it be? He welcomed them to his home and offered a drink.

Lifty drew his attention, complimenting him on his lovely heterochromatic eyes - hazel and pale blue. Manson blushed. Behind him, Shifty jumped toward the chandelier. It swayed and the support cracked a bit farther.

Manson started to turn toward the sound. The raccoons shared a panicked glance. Abruptly, Lifty grabbed Manson by his soft, white cheeks and kissed him. A look of surprise melted into doe-eyed dreaminess.

Shifty rolled his eyes and sighed. His brother just wasn't good at distractions that didn't involve making out. He stood on a series of chairs and tables, trying to reach the precious fixture. He just couldn't quite get tall enough.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Manson's black-tipped tail flicking back and forth. Lifty's familiar little whispers dropped in pitch, a sure sign he was enjoying himself. His hands roamed over the cat's shoulders and back, pulling him in. A soft purr said that his attention was appreciated.

Lifty had kissed a lot of people in the name of distraction, but Manson was different. His soft fur and even softer lips left him wanting more. He could feel the cat's hands trace his chest and move lower, brushing his sheath. He broke the kiss.

A lock of black hair fell over Manson's dark eye. He was panting. He looked so hot like this, a bit disheveled and asking for it. Lifty smiled and nodded.

That was all the encouragement the cat needed. He slid to his knees and stroked Lifty's sheath until the head of his pink cock emerged. He leaned forward and licked it. It grew larger and longer until it filled Manson's warm mouth.

Shifty had run out of furniture to climb on. He stood, watching his brother's head fall back in pleasure. His hand had drifted on its own and was slowly stroking his own cock. He'd all but forgotten the crystal beauty they'd come to steal.

That is, until Lifty began a forceful face-fuck. With each thrust into Manson's throat, the old house shook just a tiny bit. He gasped in astonishment as a genius plan formed in his mind. 

Striking a sexy pose, Shifty whistled to draw Manson's attention. Lifty let him pull away from his throbbing cock to turn. The second brother's hardness bounced. With a deep purr, the cat crept toward the center of the room, licking his full lips. 

Shifty guided his head until he took the full length down his throat. His tongue cupped the shaft and slipped out to tease Shifty's lightly furred balls. He lifted his tail and swayed his hips, hoping Lifty would accept his newest invitation.

He hesitated, trying to make out the meaning of Shifty's quiet muttering and gestures. He wasn't sure why he was being urged to join in. In the end, it didn't matter. Manson's beautifully rounded ass was too sexy to resist.

His cock was dripping from fucking the cat's mouth. He rubbed the slick head against Manson's entrance. He pushed. Manson hissed softly and pushed back. He sank in to the hilt. 

Manson arched and dove onto Shifty's cock. He teased it with his tongue while Lifty got his bearings. Slowly, the raccoons began to shift his soft body back and forth. He let them, moaning around the thick flesh in his mouth.

Gradually, they gathered speed. The chandelier began to sway again, making more cracking sounds. Shifty pointed upward. Both brothers raised their hands, ready to catch it. Their attention shifted between the glittering treasure above to the tight, wet holes around their cocks.

Manson, unaware of their ulterior motive, was enjoying the hard fuck. The longer it went on, the more forceful it became. His own cock was hard for the taste of precum and the intense stretch. It leaked onto the hardwood floor. His orgasm was coming fast.

With a sweet, muffled moan, the cat spilled his cum, flinching and jerking with pleasure. His spasms set the raccoons on edge. Lifty dug his nails into his flanks and gave a final volley of thrusts. His cum flooded Manson's ass as Shifty filled his mouth.

The chandelier's support gave way with a loud crunch. It dropped straight down. The brothers raised their hands but misjudged its weight. The outer ring crushed both of them, leaving Manson unharmed in its center. Crystal shards and chunks of flesh flew like confetti. The two fluffy green tails twitched in the widening pool of blood.

Manson stood up, a bit unsure on his feet. He surveyed the gore-speckled balloons and party dishes now garnished with eyeballs and bits of bone. He sighed and shook his head. He would have to clean up after all.


End file.
